


I Love Rock N' Roll

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Cursed Emma Swan, Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/M, Hyperion Heights, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: At a charity benefit for Hyperion Heights, Neal finally gets a chance to talk to Lucy's cute ballet teacher.





	I Love Rock N' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> imaginesmultifandoms prompted; Rockstar/Groupie AU - Swanfire.

Neal put down his guitar, smiling at the applause of the bar. “Thank you and remember to donate, so we can keep Hyperion with local businesses and show Victoria Belfrey who’s in charge!”

 

That only made the crowd cheer louder. Neal got off the stage and headed to the bar to redeem his free drink for the night. Roni slid it to him, a grateful smile on her face. Neal understood how much the bar meant to her, she wasn’t alone. Most of Hyperion Heights was filled with small businesses and if Victoria had it her way, she’d knock it all down for juice bars and condos. They couldn’t let that happen. The charity event had been Henry’s idea, setting up an open mic night. All proceeds went to local businesses. Most of the time, Neal spent his days bartending. He hadn’t picked up a guitar since the band dismantled back when Nick decided to go to law school but the muse hadn’t left him.

 

“Nice set.”

 

Neal spun around on his stool to find Eve standing there. She was Lucy’s ballet teacher and she hated Victoria as much as everyone else, if not more. Her dance studio wasn’t in jeopardy since it was something Victoria valued, but she was constantly on her about making Lucy the star of the recitals.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to come,” he said. “Bars don’t seem like your scene.”

“Like you truly know me, Weaver.”

 

Eve hopped up beside him, tossing her blonde ponytail over shoulder. Rather than her usual leotard and skirt that Neal would see her in when he was asked to pick up his goddaughter, she wore skinny jeans and a red tank top. She’d look sexy in a paper bag, but Neal had to admit this was definitely more her style.

 

“What are you drinking?” Neal asked.

Eve raised an eyebrow. “You think I’ll let you buy me one?”

“You’re patient with Lucy, it’s the least I can do.”

A smile spread across her face. “Corona.”

“Coming right up.” He gestured to one of the other bartenders and ordered.

“I didn’t know you could sing.”

“I used to have a band, but it broke up when the other members grew up.”

“And let me guess, you never did?”

Neal chuckled. “What can I say? I like bartending and being an adult can suck sometimes.”

Eve accepted the beer from the bartender and took a sip. “Tell me about it.”

“So, I went to Lucy’s last performance and it was good.”

“I sense a but coming on.”

“Have you ever thought about revamping the sound?”

“It’s ballet, we do classical work.”

“Come on, you’re not even willing to hear me out?”

 

Eve studied him for a moment, before downing the rest of her beer. She grabbed a pen from her light blue purse and scribbled something on a napkin.

 

“Call me, I guess you’re never too old to learn new tricks.”

 

Neal grinned, watching her walk out of the bar. She turned to hug Jacinda and he noticed a swan keychain hanging from her neck. It looked so familiar, but for the life of him…he couldn’t figure out why.


End file.
